


Gentlemen's Agreement

by wings128



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Showers, Surprise Kissing, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/pseuds/wings128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jared's turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentlemen's Agreement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millygal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/gifts).



> Happy Birthday!♥

It’d been a few years but Jared recognized him immediately. Sleek golden skin over muscles he itched to get his hands on and feel their tight weight. The idea that it was his turn made his dick twitch against his thigh.

Jared watched loose white sand shifting to short green grass under big bare feet, as Jason loped up the slope from the water. Ocean still caught in the fine hairs of his flexing thighs. Jared wanted those thighs around him, wanted to feel the weight and heat of the other man’s body over his own.

Jason was washing off sand and salt at the council-provided shower, when he felt someone approach from behind. He paused, fingers mid-stroke through his hair, and turned to see the outline of a guy - tall, his body a match for Jason’s - with the pinks and oranges of the setting sun behind.

“All yours in a sec.”

“Well, it _is_ my turn – not that we’re keepin’ score or anything.”

Jason looked at the guy again, something familiar in the drawl, and squinted just as Jared crowded Jason back against the shower pole.

“Was wondrin’ when you’d pay up.”

Matching Jared’s humour, Jason leaned in, mouth near to touching and whispered, “I’m up for it if you are Padalecki.”

“My truck or yours?” Jared nodded to the black Dodge parked two over from Jason’s silver Chevy. “I’ve got supplies. And a blanket.”

Jason rumbled a laugh, deep and affectionate, and tugged Jared by his shorts, into his length; groaned at the feel of solid heat in the groove of his hip. “Boy scout.”

Jason’s lips were demanding, hungry to taste the salt from Jared’s open mouth. The guy was just how he remembered him. Only less shy, more into taking the lead once he knew they both wanted the same thing.

The shower was cool on his skin, trailed down his arms and got caught up where their pecs pressed together. Cool fire on hot flesh. Rivulets ran over their faces, tried to drown them as they kissed; broad-palmed hands and long fingers cupped over every inch of exposed skin.

Jared slid one hand between suctioned fabric, fingers delving in the tempting cleft. He felt Jason rut into him, an invitation too good to resist. He smirked as Jason broke for air and arched his neck into Jared’s grip. “Yeah, that’s it, let me in. Spread your legs.”

It didn’t sound as sexy as Jared’d hoped, what with the shower drowning every other word. But Jason shifting his feet apart and pushing back his ass, so Jared could slide his fingers over his sweet perfect little hole, was unbelievably hot! Jared’s knees could barely hold the two of them up.

“Fuck!” Jason rocked back at the insistent press and wiggle to his rim. Fire and want surging straight to his cock. Rock hard and tenting his boardshorts beyond all chance of denial. He’d missed the feeling of being held by someone big enough, strong enough to manhandle him where they wanted him.

“Good idea,” Jared chuckled, wiggled his fingers, circled and palpitated Jason’s sensitive rim. He growled when Jason bore down, big hands biting deep into Jared’s biceps. “Truck’s this way, think you can make it?”

Jason eyeballed the guy, Jared’s hair plastered to his head, bangs hiding amused hazel eyes blown fully black. “You’d better make it good, Padalecki.”

Jared stepped back in tight, rubbed a slow grind up and into the other man; rubbed his thumb over full lips. “I’ll make you feel so damn good, baby.”

Jason couldn’t help the shiver that skipped over his skin. The heat of Jared’s promise so enticing he didn’t call him on the _baby_. Instead allowed Jared to duck walk them the twenty paces to Jared’s truck with the rod of the guy’s cock grinding in his crack, and a row of teasing bites being gnawed into the meat of his shoulder. Padalecki was right. This was gonna be so damn good!

The sun had fallen behind the curve of the cliff that circled the bay, had leached colour from the world and left their bodies in shadows of long limbs and hard muscle, soft lips and evening stubble, as they kissed. Jason sprawled on Jared. Spread wide and vulnerable, strong arm at his waist and ass caressed by cool air and hot fingers. He couldn’t help the roll of his hips, nor the choked moan as Jared answered with his own; fingers slick with boy scout lube, grazing teasingly – away and again, before shoving knuckle deep. Burn and pleasure swirling on the twist and pull.

Jason pulled his legs under himself, pushed out his ass, and chased the need as Jared fucked him with those long fingers; plunged deep, slurp and slap obscene in the quiet around them. Anyone could stumble across them. Could see Jason open and taking what Jared chose to give him; embarrassing whimpers falling from his lips for Jared to drink with every pass over that spot. Just. Right. Oh fuck. _There!_

“That’s it, ride ‘em.” Jared encouraged. Turned on so fucking much by the sight of Jason, huge and so fucking gorgeous, losing himself to Jared’s touch. The whine Jason made when Jared added a fourth, had Jared nearly coming, right there. “You’re so fucking hot, if you could see yourself!”

Jason actually blushed. He felt it in the heat of his cheeks and the flutter of his hole around Jared’s fingers. He pushed back, asking for more, for everything, and full-out moaned when those same fingers slipped free; leaving him empty. His gaping hole blinking with the touch of night air. He couldn’t remember being so exposed.

“Easy,” Jared murmured close into short black hair; soothed the shiver down long flanks. “I’m here.”

At those words Jason felt the spongy promise of Jared’s cock at his hole, rim pulsing grateful kisses on its head. He pushed out; couldn’t help the desperate plea the action revealed, and moaned into Jared’s shoulder as he was filled. Steady and sure, unrelenting in a slide that stretched him further. Split open and skewered on that fucking gorgeous cock.

It went on forever. Jared panting against his mouth, barely a breath left between them, till Jason had taken every inch. Stuffed full and held in place, by huge hands anchoring him; forcing Jason to ride out the bittersweet invasion.

He tried to shift, wanted to answer the need growing low in his belly; but Jared kept him there, balanced and full, taken and enslaved to his lover’s will.

“Stay.” The order had the opposite effect on Jason’s body. It amped up the need to move till he could think of nothing else. And still Jared held him, resolute in his command. 

Jared breathed short and shallow through the fluttering of Jason’s ass around his cock, and prayed to whomever was watching, not to let him come the second he let Jason move. He could see the guy wasn’t that far off himself and it was up to Jared to time it right. Jason laid kisses along Jared’s jaw, worked his way to the guy’s mouth, and sucked on the playful tongue he found there. The motion forced Jared to buck his hips up off the truckbed, cockhead grazing deep. And yeah, he had to move; pulled back – space limited by Jason riding his hips. _“FUCK!”_

Jason tried to answer the motion, but Jared still held him, fingertips bruising their claim in hot spots on his flesh. “C’mon, Padalecki.”

“You want it? Want me to fuck you so deep you feel me in your throat?” Jared almost laughed at that, but there was just something about controlling Jason that brought out the corny porno lines. Jason though, was nodding frantically; head heavy, eyes closed, and his own fingers stroking Jared’s inner elbows. The touch both gentle and ticklish.

“Please.”

And yeah, Jared wanted Jason; wanted to watch all those muscles stretch and flex, as he rode Jared. The last of the light drew the world in around them, cushioning their sounds of pleasure, and want, and need.

“Fuck yourself, ride my cock baby, wanna watch you.”

Jason growled, rose up with Jared’s hands guiding instead of restraining. He’d totally nip the _baby_ ’s in the bud – later.

Sweet agony as he lifted up, the drag and emptiness as Jared’s cock slipped almost free – only to drive deep when he slid down again. Hips slapped against his, and breath oomphed free. The whole thing repeated again and again and again. Jared offered encouragement with moans and violent surges that slammed their flesh together. Loud and shocking in their makeshift bed. 

“Harder baby, ram it home! Take my c-”

Jason rolled low, cut off Jared’s speech and twisted tiny nubs between mischievous fingertips. Rumbled a laugh to mix with the younger guy’s moans of pleasure, only to arch back, shift into Jared’s payback thrusts. Hands behind him on the rasp of flexing thighs – pushed to the edge by the huge cock buried inside him.

He felt a fist, slick and blessedly tight, around his own cock. The pressure hot and knowing as Jared worked him; rhythm synced with the ploughing in his ass. And it was good, so damn perfect. He squeezed tight and felt Jared shudder beneath him; grinned wolfishly, teeth gleaming white in the shadows.

“C’mere,” Jared panted, suddenly desperate to hold close; to kiss, to drink down the sound of his lover’s release. “Jase, c’mere.”

Jason went, went into Jared’s arms. Their chests crushed together and Jared’s hand still working him hard. He bowed into the taste of his lover’s moan, the thick heat as Jared filled him. Hips rutting ragged, while hands held Jason immobile. Taken and marked.

He came, wet and hot in the space between their bellies, Jared’s grip milking him through it while they kissed. Hand tight in the hair at the back of his head, cock still buried deep. Held close, and safe, by someone big enough for the job.

~*~

“Jase?” A gentle stroke down his flank, under the weight of the blanket now covering him from shoulder to thigh. “Y’with me?”

He thought about not answering, just playing possum and letting Jared wake him with more gentle exploring touches. But theirs wasn’t that kind of thing.

“Yeah, I’m here.”

“I noticed.”

Jason smirked, raised his eyes to see mellowed hazel looking back; hair mussed on a beach towel pillow. He made to pull off, to stand and go; only to feel muscular arms hold him still.

“Y’hungry? Got some food in the cooler.”

Jared sounded young, unsure, and Jason had no place to be.

“I could eat.”

Jared kissed him slow and lingering, a curl of heat in the touch of questing tongue. “Mmmmm…later.”

Jason huffed a laugh. “Sure, Padalecki. I’ve got all night. You?”

“No rush.” Jared agreed as he spread his thighs in invitation, and grinned into Jason’s growl of a kiss.


End file.
